


Box of Chocolates

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Flogging, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I am <i>not</i> asking," says Paul, with the air of someone who really does not want to know, when the large crate is delivered to the rehearsal studio. It's big, about one metre wide and two deep and tall, wrapped in packing tape and addressed to "Louis Tomlinson ONLY".</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Louis grins sharply. "Yes, brilliant," he says. "I was hoping this would come in time."</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the OT5 Fic Exchange for this prompt:<br/>At the beginning of the tour a large amount of sex toys are purchased and over the months, they test some of them out on themselves and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ineedreallifefriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedreallifefriends/gifts).



> Set during the OTRA tour. Slightly AU in that there are no girlfriends and also their exact whereabouts pre-tour are not correct, but, you know, handwave in favour of artistic licence and somewhat ridiculous fivesome porn :D
> 
> Warnings: Nipple clamps, spanking/flogging, cock rings, handcuffs, bondage, gags, mild painplay, mild humiliation roleplay. Let me know if you think I should tag anything else!
> 
> All kinks are utterly consensual and happy and the humiliation is pretty mild.

"I am _not_ asking," says Paul, with the air of someone who really does not want to know, when the large crate is delivered to the rehearsal studio. It's big, about one metre wide and two deep and tall, wrapped in packing tape and addressed to "Louis Tomlinson ONLY".

Louis grins sharply. "Yes, brilliant," he says. "I was hoping this would come in time."

He runs over to one of the packers who are getting together the stuff that gets taken on tour with them - the big stuff, like the staging and lighting equipment.

Liam follows him, intensely curious.

Louis is gesticulating to a harried looking lady in a high vis jacket and clipboard. "This - you see that crate, the wooden one? I have very specific instructions - look, I can write them down." He yanks her pen and clipboard from her. "It is not, by anyone, on pain of death and dis-mem-ber-ment," he enunciates clearly, writing it down with a look of fierce concentration, "to be opened. By anyone except me or the lads. It has to follow us around, so where we go, it has to go. No leaving it behind at a venue or airport storage or anything. Yes, overseas and all. Thanks, you're a love," he finishes, giving her a dazzling smile along with the clipboard. Her faces changes from irritated to utterly charmed, then annoyed, probably at herself.

"Fine, fine," she says. "Got it. Have your mysteries."

Niall has joined Liam at this point, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

"What's Louis up to?" he asks, subtly slipping his finger in Liam's belt loop.

"Dunno," says Liam, watching as Louis runs his hands over the crate with a wild sort of light in his eyes. "Probably something awful and fun."

"Probably," says Niall, nodding.

Louis cackles slightly to no-one and rubs his hands together.

"Good thing none of us wanted tour to be boring," says Liam sagely.

\--

They finally find out what is in the crate the first night of tour. Niall and Liam had asked Louis the week before, when it had arrived, and badgered Zayn and Harry into trying to wheedle it out of him too, but he'd kept his mouth very smugly shut, until now.

He'd demanded they all congregate in his hotel room, sweaty from the Australian heat, buzzed from the energy of the first show, still slightly loopy from jetlag; all of which lead to a bunch of hyperactive, loud and horny boys.

Zayn is straddling Harry in a chair while Liam tries to decide what he wants to drink and if he's up for convincing the others to do body shots tonight - fun, but has got messy in the past - when there's a loud knock at the door.

Zayn groans irritably, then even louder when Louis pulls him bodily off Harry's lap.

"Temporary company! Behave!" he yells, then goes to answer the door.

Two crewmembers, who Liam recognises and thinks are called Jaz and Baz, lumber into the room, carrying the crate. It just about squeezes through the doorway.

"Where d'ya want this bloody thing, mate?" Jaz-or-Baz huffs.

"Just here'll do," says Louis, waving a vague hand towards the middle of the room. Liam hovers, wondering if he should help, as they set it down with a heavy _thunk_.

"Th'fuck you got in there?" asks Baz-or-Jaz, wiping his forehead. 

"Oh, stuff," says Louis, again vaguely. "Thanks, man. It can stay here til we move on to the next hotel."

"Y'gonna want this in your room every time?" one of them says in disbelief.

Louis shrugs. "Buy you a pint each time?" he offers.

"Eh, alright."

Harry makes a snarling noise and jumps on the crate almost before the door has closed behind Baz-n-Jaz. "I wanna see!" he whines, pawing at it.

"Hold your horses," says Louis, getting a key out of his pocket and going to unlock the padlock Liam has only just noticed on there.

Harry slips off the crate and stands next to it, nearly quivering.

"The actual fuck have you got in there, bro?" says Zayn, still sulkily sitting on the floor where he was unceremoniously dumped. "Is it, like - illegal?"

"Is it an animal?" says Liam, sort of hopefully. Imagine Louis had brought them, like, a pet tiger, or something, for tour. Sick.

"Don't be - _daft_ , Liam," says Louis, in a tone that says he chose to use a much milder word than he could have.

Well, yes, it probably was never going to be an animal, but what's that heavy and big and locked away? Liam pouts.

"Is it treasure?" says Harry.

"Is it, like, a go-kart?" says Zayn, eyes lighting up.

"Is it--" Niall opens his mouth, and they all look at him expectantly. He closes it again. "Sorry, I got fuckin' nothing."

"It is none of those things, and it's definitely not fuckin' nothing," says Louis grandly, finally unsnapping the padlock. Even Zayn gets up at this point, and they all crowd around Louis as his runs his hands dramatically along the edge of the top of the crate.

"I am very pleased and proud and sexually aroused to reveal--" he begins, in his Louis The Tommo Tomlinson voice.

"Fuck's sake," says Zayn, and flips the lid open.

Louis squawks.

The lid slams down on the outside of the crate with a loud bang, but no-one reacts, too busy staring into the crate.

"You brought a crate full of sex toys on tour with us," says Niall, emotionlessly. 

Liam can feel himself going red.

Zayn is whispering ' _the fuck_ ' very quietly to himself.

Harry is suspiciously quiet; when Liam looks at him, his eyes are practically entirely round. "Is that flogger real leather?"

"Ta-fucking-da," says Louis sourly, "my surprise." He perks up as he sees Niall reaching in and fondling a huge purple dildo.

"Like that, do ya, Nialler?" he asks cheerfully. "Knew you were a size queen." Niall makes a noise and chucks it back in. It lands on a stack of porn DVDs and wobbles alarmingly.

"Louis - I mean--" says Liam helplessly. The crate is packed full of sex toys and, like, equipment - leather and straps and what looks like it could be harnesses, and rope and handcuffs and a lot of dildos - which, honestly, between the five of them, they aren't lacking in dick-shaped things - and plenty of other stuff Liam has literally no idea about.

"Well," says Louis. "We all know tour can be both fun and also, sort of samey and boring. Last year we entertained ourselves with having lots of sex in various combinations and positions, and I know we agreed to keep doing that, but I just want to make sure that it definitely doesn't get boring."

"So you decided to get a fucking sex crate," says Zayn. "How bloody much did this lot cost?" He's rolling his eyes, but Liam definitely just saw him speculatively fondle a pair of sleek looking leather wrist cuffs, so Liam thinks he's into it.

Harry's definitely into it, always the most adventurous one of them - the one that finally coaxed them all out of pretending they weren't all having sex in semi private in various combination, and actually doing it openly as a fivesome. He's running his hands over what he'd called a flogger, a bundle of thin leather strips with a handle, and looks sublimely happy. Niall looks curious and tentatively on board, playing with - well, something that looks like colourful small bracelets, but is probably something else - and Liam, well. He'd been worried about the first time he'd had sex with one of his bandmates, worried about the time time he'd had sex with all of them, and he thinks maybe he's bored of being worried. It has always worked out okay in the end, after all. And there are definitely some things in the Sex Crate that look... interesting.

"Okay," he says, nodding. "I mean, I'm actually not at all worried about getting bored of having sex with you guys, but I'm happy to, like, try new things."

"Payno!" crows Louis, dragging him into a headlock. "Just for that, you can go first."

\--

Liam does actually go first - at least in terms of playing with something from the Toybox, as Louis tries to call it. The rest of them tend to call it some variation on 'Louis's Bloody Stupid Sex Crate.'

The first night they'd just had normal sex - as normally as five rambunctious lads can shag, anyway - and Louis had told them to think about what they wanted out of the Toybox.

On stage two nights later, Louis had gone in for a nipple pinch - same old same old - and Liam had yelped and twisted away - same old same old. Only Louis had given him a smirky speculative look, probably remembering the day he'd discovered how worked up he could get Liam just from playing with his nipples - then whispered in each of the others' ears at later points. They'd all given him that same sort of look, and Liam had started to get nervous. Fine, excited.

In Louis's room after the show, the others were waiting when Liam arrived, draping themselves over the crate like idiots.

"Liammm," said Harry, drawing the word out. "We think we should play with you tonight."

"Now, it's up to you," said Niall.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," said Zayn.

"But we think we should use these," announced Louis. He opened the crate and, with a flourish, pulled out - something. Liam wasn't sure what. It looked like- two pegs, and some string, and maybe feathers.

"Um, I would, but what -- exactly?"

Lying naked on the bed fifteen minutes later, Liam knew that they were nipple clamps and that they were wonderful and awful.

"Ah!" he says, squirming on the bed. The mean little pinch of the clamps is relentless, his nipples throbbing, his entire pecs feeling sensitive, his cock a fat heavy line lying on his stomach.

"Hold still," says Harry grumpily. He's crouched in between Liam's legs, working a long slippery finger into his arse. "Tryna fuck you, here."

"Mngh, oh, ahh," moans Liam in reply as Louis licks a wet light stripe about an inch below his nipple; then Liam fucking yells as Zayn stops snogging Niall long enough to lean over and give the string connecting the two clamps a tug. Pain and pleasure zing happily around Liam's body and his cock gives a big eager twitch.

Harry's got three fingers stuffed in him and Niall's running an agonisingly soft feather over the swollen red buds of his nipples bulging out from the clamps, then Harry urges Liam onto his hands and knees. The movement and the change in gravity makes his poor nipples throb and ache, and he almost misses Harry swapping his fingers for his hefty cock. Not fully, though. Harry's cock is hard to miss.

Liam had not known, before he'd started all this with the boys, just how much he'd love getting fucked. He's fully accepted that about himself, now. Harry's cock ramming into his prostate and Louis wriggling underneath him to tug and play with his abused nipples has him nearly sobbing.

"Ready, Liam?" asks Louis.

_For what_ , Liam has the chance to think, before Zayn and Niall are reaching in from either side to unclip and remove the clamps.

The pain is crazy intense and so so good, like he's been zapped with fifty thousand volts. Liam hollers and squeezes his eyes shut and comes, all over the bed covers and Louis, who's still under him and who _oofs_ when Liam collapses on top of him in his pleasure haze. He looks winded and smug when Liam drags his eyes open, even as they're both still being jostled as Harry fucks out his orgasm into Liam's arse.

"Oi," warns Louis just as Harry finishes, and Zayn and Niall swoop in and help guide Harry to pull out and collapse next to Liam and loud instead of on top of them. Harry's a useless wet noodle post-orgasm.

He can feel Zayn and Niall wanking each other off, hear them quietly talk about how hot he, Liam, was, which makes him grin into Louis's neck

Louis smacks a careful kiss to the side of his head. "Don't know what you're smiling about, Payno," he says. "It's gonna be painful wearing t-shirts for days. Your nips are like, purple."

He's right, but it's worth it.

\--

Harry's choice is entirely predictable, as they walk into Louis's room one designated Toybox Sex Night a while later to find him sitting crosslegged in front of the crate, holding the flogger out hopefully in both hands.

"Nice choice," says Louis approvingly, running his hands over the soft looking leather, picking it up out of Harry's hands.

"No wonder you were a little shit tonight," says Zayn, sitting spread legged on the bed. "Riling us all up so we'd punish you."

Zayn has a point. Liam hadn't really minded, because he knows what it's like when you have so much energy zipping around inside you that you can't stay still and drive everyone up the wall, but Harry had been - a lot, on stage and off, tonight.

"I wouldn't," says Harry, big-eyed.

Niall snorts. "Right."

"Okay, fine," says Harry, grinning charmingly. "You still will, right?"

"'Course, babe," says Liam, stepping forward and putting his hand in Harry's hair like he knows Harry likes. "How do you want us?"

The answer is apparently Harry naked and bent over the edge of the bed, the rest of them ranged behind him.

"You sure you don't wanna be able to see us, mate?" says Niall, running a speculative hand over Harry's pert bare arse.

Harry shivers. "Mmm, no," he says, muffled into the bed. "I like not knowing which of you's gonna hit me."

Louis shudders approvingly.

"Now, you know what you want to say if you want us to stop, don't you?" asks Liam. If Louis is gonna buy all these ridiculous things for them to play with, Liam is going to make sure they at least do it safely. He's learned _so much_ just from googling "sexy spanking" and it feels quite exciting to put it into practice.

"Yes, _mum_ ," grouses Harry.

"Good," says Liam. "And don't ever invoke anyone's mum when we're about to shag."

"Gonna punish me?" says Harry, wiggling his bum. 

"Yes," says Liam, but Louis puts up a hand so no-one does it just yet, waiting in silence to make Harry squirm.

Zayn gestures at the flogger, and Louis gives it to him.

"Cmon, please," says Harry, whining a bit. "Just - cmon--"

The flogger makes a solid, satisfying thwack as Zayn swings it at Harry' arse, the leather strips hitting him in a pretty solid fan shape. Harry gasps, all shocked and lovely. "Harder," he says.

"Ask nicely," says Zayn, but hits him harder anyway, muscles bulging in his arm and the strips hitting him in a narrower, harder band. Harry's noise this time is a bit lower, guttural, and Liam has to grip himself, give his cock a little squeeze. Harry is gorgeous like this and Liam is alarmingly into the pink flush over his arse and the slight jiggle it gives when Zayn smacks it with the flogger.

He puts a hand out and raises a 'Can I?' eyebrow. Zayn hands it over. Liam tickles his fingers with the soft leather strips, then decides Harry's arse would like that, too, and steps close to hold it over him and tickle his arse cheeks with the dangling strips.

"Oh!" says Harry, and Liam wraps his hand firmly around the handle and goes for it.  
It takes quite a bit of power to make it hit decently hard, but it's worth it for the noise and the jiggle and the yelps Harry gives out. He gives him a few hefty licks, then lets the others have their turn - Niall hits steady and carefully, focused; Louis wields it wide and wild and makes Harry's yells turn into little sobs. Liam would be worried until Harry shifts and spreads his legs a bit and Liam can see how very hard his cock is, balls tight and full-looking between his thighs, cock pressed against the edge of the bed. And he trusts Jarry would tell them if it went into bad pain.

Louis lets the flogger drop to the floor and kneels down in front of Harry, puts his hands on Harry's glowing red arse cheeks, little stripes spread across them from the strips of the flogger. "Had enough?" he asks, then before Harry can answer beyond a moan he pulls Harry's cheeks slightly apart and starts to rim him, which they all know Harry fucking loves. Harry thrashes about a bit on the bed, then Niall steps in to urge Harry to lean back a bit, Louis's head still buried between his cheeks, so Niall can kneel down and get a hand down to start wanking him off.

Louis surfaces, mouth red and wet, and he presses up against Harry's back, his hand going between Harry's legs - Liam can't see at this angle but he guesses from Harry's jolt that he's fingering him.

Liam startles when Zayn steps up behind him, then relaxes happily as Zayn cuddles up, his hard cock wedged against Liam's arse and his hands slipping into Liam's jogging bottoms to wank him off, in time with the pumps of Niall's hand around Harry's dick and Louis's thrusts into his arse.

"Pretty, wasn't it," Zayn whispers. "Like you were. Think Louis's on to something with all this."

Liam agreed wholeheartedly, and keeps doing as as Louis pulls back to wank himself off, white splashes all over Harry's vibrantly pink arse as Harry sucks Niall off. Definitely on to something.

\--

The next time isn't until Japan. Zayn's a bit homesick and tired, so Liam sort of wants to cuddle him all night, but he says, "Maybe I could--?" and gestures at the Sex Crate when they stumble a bit sleepily into Louis's room that night.

They're all a bit whipped for Zayn, Liam is perfectly happy to admit, so they all sort of flail around a bit gathering around the crate and opening it up so Zayn can have a look and decide what he wants. 

His pretty, elegant hands drift over the various things, over dldos and fleshlights and a horrifying looking gimp mask that Liam actually hopes none of them plump for at any point, then linger on the wrist cuffs Liam had seen him touch the first day.

"They're pretty," he says, and Zayn ducks his head a bit. 

Niall leans over a bit and tries to catch his eye. "Zayn, it's fine, whatever you want, like."

"On you, or do you wanna use them on someone else?" asks Harry.

"On, um, me, I reckon," says Zayn shoulders sort of high and tense. "If it's not too weird, like--"

"Oh shut up, Zayn," says Louis crossly, "course it's not weird, or like, we're all fucking weird, we nearly tore Liam's nipples off and he loved it, you're not weird if you want to be cuffed to the bed or some shit."

Lima frowns a bit, partly because he wants to rebuff the nipple comment but can't really, and also because maybe now is not the time to snap at Zayn if he's unsure, but Zayn's shoulders relax right down and he laughs a bit, and Liam realises that is exactly what Louis intended.

"Fuck you too," he says, grinning, eyes bright and excited. "Fine, yeah, I want you to cuff me to the bed. I like - you know. The idea of not being able to move, much, I dunno."

"That we can do," declares Harry, and Niall picks up the handcuffs carefully, like they're special. They are, they're what Zayn wants. Liam slips his hand into Zayn's, and Zayn grins gratefully at him as he leads him to the bed.

Harry and Liam figure out how best to thread rope between the D-rings on each cuff and from there around the headboard, while Louis snogs Zayn in the middle of the bed and Niall works on slowly undressing him. Liam carefully pulls Zayn's hands up from where they're gripping Louis's hair, pulling until Zayn's arms stretch above his head and Zayn breaks the kiss with a gasp.

"Okay?" says Louis, clambering off Zayn and helping Niall pull his trousers, socks and pants off.

"Yeah," Zayn says, a bit breathless, and tugs a tiny bit at Liam's grip. Liam tightens his hands on Zayns wrists and pulls them a bit higher up, and Zayn's eyes flutter shut. "Yeah," he says again, as Liam starts to slips the cuffs on his wrists, tightening them with the buckle enough that he can still slip his little finger underneath. He'd read that, too. Zayn bites his lip and shivers as Liam pats them - done, each wrist all pretty in smooth black leather. It suits him. "Definitely."

Harry takes Zayn's hands in turn from Liam to thread through the rope, then they get it tied, pulling on the rope and tying it off so Zayn's hands are pulled up and close together by the top of the bed and he's lying halfway down it, feet nearly dangling off the edge. His cock is hard and ready between his skinny little hips, and his breathing is fast.

"Look at me," says Niall, curling up next to him, and waits til Zayn looks over, then kisses him and runs his hands over Zayn's chest. Zayn tugs on the ropes like he's trying to touch Niall back and shudders, dick twitching, when he can't move his arms.

Liam can't resist it any more - he climbs up on the bed opposite Niall and curls over Zayn's body, slides Zayn's cock into his mouth and feels it jump on his tongue. Zayn moans and Liam can hear the clink of the cuffs as he pulls again.

"Help me get him ready, Li," says Louis softly. so Liam pulls near-reluctantly off his cock, though it's worth it to help Louis push Zayns legs apart and finger him, spread him on their fingers together until he's gasping into Niall's mouth more than kissing him and straining constantly against the ropes, his wrists already looking a bit red where he's pulling.

Liam shuffles up on the back and strokes his hand down Zayn's neck and chest as Harry kisses his wrist below the cuffs and Louis prepares to fuck him, sliding in with a low groan. Louis fucks relentlessly, hitting just the right angle, from the way Zayn keens and writhes and tugs at the restraints. Liam waits for it, waits until Zayn is nearly yelling and his cock looks angry, fat and leaking on his belly, before he ducks back down and swallows around him; keeps swallowing until he's taking Zayn's load right down his throat.

Louis finishes in him with a bitten-off yell, and Liam licks his lips as he pulls off, then kneels up to join Harry and Niall arranged around Zayn, who's slumped, chest heaving and eyelids fluttering, hands fingers twitching above the cuffs. They wank off on him, and it's not a new sight, come splashed over Zayn's smoth skin and his dark ink, but it's always glorious.

"Better?" says Liam, curling around Zayn as Harry starts to carefully undo the cuffs and Niall wipes him down, Louis getting the duvet ready to pull up over them

"Mmm," says Zayn drowsily. "Much."

\--

"I worked out what these are," says Liam when they're in Johannesburg; he's quite proud of his ongoing sexual education vis-à-vis the Sex Crate, even for things he doesn't think he'd ever want to use himself. He may not know much, but he prides himself on always wanting to know stuff, and finding it out.

He's holding up the little skinny bracelets, except he now knows they're not skinny bracelets but, in fact, cock rings, used to enhance pleasure and stave off orgasm. Used by some men who have staying power issues or, as they will probably want to use them in this context, to prevent someone coming for slightly kinkier reasons.

"Oh yeah?" says Harry, with a grin that says he knows exactly what they are and always has and has probably used them multiple times before.

"Yep," says Liam, nodding. "They're cock rings, and I think we should use them on little Nialler."

"Me?" says Niall, face immediately going red. To be fair, even after he's had all the lads come on him and in him multiple times, he still sometimes blushes at the mention of sex, so a Niall blush doesn't always mean anything - but Liam remembers Niall playing with these, and thinks it does. "Why me?"

"Well," says Louis, "he has a point. We may not have used them on you before, but you always like it when we drag it out, for you."

"You're often, like, grabbing your dick and not letting yourself come while we're fucking you, like you want it to last til you're desperate," says Zayn, thoughtfully.

Harry nods. "And remember that time you and I had that competition about who could last longer without wanking? I broke after less than a day but you still kept going for like five days."

Liam nods. "And remember how great the sex was when he let himself come, with us?"

Everyone takes a moment to reminisce.

"Ah, fine," says Niall, squirming and still red. "Fuck all you, now I'm embarrassed and hard."

"Don't be embarrassed," sad Harry. "We're all past that."

"Yeah!" says Louis. "Payno here, we nearly tore his--"

"Okay we get it!" says Liam loudly. "Okay, seriously, though, Niall, is that, like, something you wanna do?"

"Now?" asks Niall, squirming. "Like--"

"Like," says Harry, looking excited, "We get you hard now, then we put it on you, then we chill out for a while, chat, watch some porn - us lot can wank off if we want to - and you'll be hard the whole time, _then_ we'll fuck you."

Niall bites his lip, face still red, legs splayed open and his dick very visible in his jogging bottoms.

"Wow," says Liam. "That's--"

"Harry's a fucking sex savant, no-one is surprised," says Louis. "C'mon, then, Neil, get Little Neil out."

"Fuck you, little," says Niall, but does as he's told, pushing his joggers and pants down below his balls, his pink stiff cock springing up. He looks expectantly at Liam.

"Definitely not little," says Liam, and kneels in between Niall's legs. He resists giving him a suck - that's not why he's here - and gets ready to put it on. He's practised this on a banana, not that he's gonna tell anyone.

He wipes a bit of lube down Niall's cock, then takes out the - green, of course - cock ring that he'd picked. "Okay?" he says.

"Looks good," says Niall.

It's silicon and slightly stretchy, and Liam stretches it a little bit and slips it over the head of Niall's cock. He keeps it stretched as he slides it all the way down, feeling the bumps of Niall's veiny cock under his fingertips, before settling it around the base of Niall's dick, slipping his fingers free and making sure it sits snug around the base, just above his balls.

"How's that feel?"

Nial shifts his hips, and gasps. "Good," he said. "Like - pressure. Intense. Nice."

"Okay, good. Let me know if it starts to hurt."

"Makes your dick look even bigger, bro," says Zayn.

Niall grins. "Not that I need the help, eh?"

Half an hour later, they've had a drink and some room service chips - keeping Niall and the crate out of sight during the delivery - and Louis has slipped in a porn DVD. All the DVDs in the crate are a bit crap, but porn is porn, so they're all lazily wanking, except for Niall, because they'd decided he wasn't even allowed to touch himself. Liam can see his cock twitching in his joggers every now and again, and it's terribly distracting.

"Are you gonna come, Louis?" says Zayn curiously, watching as Louis's swollen cockhead slips in and out of his fist, faster and faster as the girl on screen gets pounded harder and harder, yelling about how much she love it.

"Thinking about it," says Louis breathlessly. "Oi, Niall, you watching."

"Yeah, says Niall, miserably, though Liam is sure that even if they said he could take the ring off and wank and come, he still wouldn't. "Go on then Lou - go on, fuckin' do it."

Louis does, arching his back and groaning long and loud, coming in luxurious long messy pumps of come, getting it all over his hand. He holds out his messy hand when he's done. "Niall, please."

"Oh, fuck you," says Niall, but he crawls over to Louis, cock bobbing around, and licks his hand clean.

Liam's even more tempted to come, watching this, but he wants to save it - wants to fuck Niall when Niall's even more on the edge.

Half an hour later, Liam has no idea how Niall is doing it. He's been hard for ages, and now Zayn is sixty-nining him, suckling deliciously on Niall's sensitive cock while Niall eagerly sucks down his. Niall loves giving a good blowjob, it's a sight to see. Liam feels on the edge himself, and he's not in Niall's position. Zayn comes, hips pulsing into Niall's face, and Niall swallows most of it, some dribbling out the corner of his mouth. He moans, distracted as Zayn sucks him extra hard. 

"Fuck," he pants. "Fuck, please let me come."

"Really let you?" asks Liam, watching his face carefully.

Niall moans and shakes his head.

"You're doing really well," says Liam, encouragingly. "Do you want me to fuck you as a thank you?" Liam loves fucking Niall; he's so loud about it.

"Fuckin' - yeah," says Niall, swaying as he stumbles up to his hands and knees on the bed. Zayn, having got his, yawns and grins and rolls a little distance away, lying pretty and stretched out to watch as Liam starts to fuck Niall.

"Christ," says Niall, " _fuck _," turning the air blue creatively as Liam fucks him, gently at first, then harder as his own orgasm finally starts to crest up in him.__

__"Feeling good, Nialler?" he asks, panting. "Wanna come?"_ _

__"Yes!" wails Niall._ _

__"Not yet," says Liam, and reaches around, grabs Niall's dick in his hand and wanks him carefully. Niall's dick is big and hot and drenched in precome, twitching frantically with his denied otgasm, needing to come and not being able to._ _

__"Please," he cries out again, and Liam grips a bit harder._ _

__"Nope," he says, "nope, you gotta - wait--"_ _

__And he comes, feeling almost guilty about how good it feels as he's not letting Niall have that, his dick flexing and creaming his load inside Niall._ _

__"Fuck," says Liam, sighing as he pulls out, his fat softening cock slipping out of Niall's arse. Niall is still panting and shivering._ _

__"Harry, you wanna--?" Liam says._ _

__"Gladly," says Harry, kneeing up onto the bed to take Liam's place._ _

__"Shall we let him come on Harry's dick, you reckon?" says Louis, sprawled in an armchair._ _

__Zayn makes a noise of assent. "He might come anyway, size queen he is. Let's let him, once Harry's--"_ _

__"I'm in," says Harry on a groan, and Niall moans out again._ _

__"Please, god, fucking - please," he says, then devolves into wordless noise as Harry starts fucking him. Harry's big and knows how to use his cock, and they've all come on Harry's cock plenty of times. Liam can't imagine being as on edge as Niall is and not coming on it._ _

__"Go on," he says to Harry, who grins and fucks a bit harder, then slips his hand under to Niall's cock._ _

__"Catch at the front," Liam says, and Harry finds it, loosens the ring, as they all crane their head down to watch._ _

__Harry slides the ring off on a slick stroke of Niall's cock, and Niall comes almost immediately, come jetting out of his poor cock in thick, gooey, massive spurts; he sounds like he's dying a bit._ _

__"God, I can feel him coming, so, fuck--" says Harry, then drops his head down and rabbits into Niall a few more times as he comes._ _

__"Good choice, Liam, " says Zayn, grinning at him across the bed._ _

__"Gnrghmmh," says Niall, in agreement._ _

__\--_ _

__"There's been, I think," announces Louis in Vienna, "a grave oversight."_ _

__"I was wondering when you'd bring that up," says Zayn, grinning._ _

__"I thought you were just being really picky," says Harry, shrugging._ _

__"I thought you were being nice and letting us all have a go first," says Niall, spreading his hands._ _

__"I thought we were saving the best til last," says Liam, nodding._ _

__Everyone groans and Harry throws a chopstick at him from the remains of his room service dinner._ _

__"Thank you, Payno, that is the kind of stuff I want to hear. Honestly, lads, I am let down, I am betrayed, I am disappointed - we've been playing around for bloody ages now, we've been tying people up, near tearing their nips off, you name it we've probably done it, and oh, wait. Who's idea was it? Oh, would that be mine? Oh, I think so! Was it my idea? Anyone? Anyone want to confirm or deny? Oh, no, yes, I think it was! Only Tommo's idea, but does Tommo get a night of playtime all about him oh, no, apparently not! Weeks, _weeks_ down the line, and--"_ _

__Liam can't help but Laugh at Louis when he's in full rant mode like this, but Niall, Harry and Zayn are swapping thoughtful looks._ _

__"Pretty sure I know what we should use on Tommo tonight, then," says Zayn, cutting off Louis in his prime, mid-rant about all the various ways he's been wronged in his life, starting from his geography teacher and finishing with Liam coming in his mouth instead of on his face as he wanted the other night._ _

__"What would that be, Zayn?" asks Harry, all innocence._ _

__"Think I'm right there with you, boyos," says Niall, reaching into the crate and pulling out a ballgag. Liam recognises everything in the crate by now._ _

__"Ooh, yes," he says immediately. Louis, who has stopped ranting but is still sort of opening and closing his mouth at them all, points at him dramatically._ _

__"Betrayal! My loyal Payno, turning on me in my hour of need--"_ _

__"Would definitely be nice to get some peace and quiet around here," says Zayn, and Liam nods._ _

__"Absolutely. Dunno what that noise is, but it's bloody annoying."_ _

__Louis squawks in outrage, and Niall bites his hand against a giggle._ _

__Liam grins. He knows Louis hates and loves it when they talk about him like he's not there, especially if they're sort of dismissive; it makes him flushed and antsy and hard._ _

__"Fuck you," Louis says succinctly. "I don't need any of you, I can play by myself--"_ _

__"Sounds like a child complaining, says Niall. "Should we shut him up?"_ _

__"Reckon so," says Liam, then catches Harry's eyes. In the same moment, then stand up out of their chairs and grab one of Louis's arms each._ _

__He struggled immediately, but not too hard. "Shall we gag him?" Liam asks the others. Louis makes a noise of protest and struggles again._ _

__"Reckon he won't shut up otherwise," says Harry. "Ready?"_ _

__"Got it right here," says Niall, and Zayn joins him. They look at the gag thoughtfully, then at Louis._ _

__"Looks like it's big enough to fit his big gob," says Zayn._ _

__"Fuck you if you think you're gagging me, I am not wearing that," says Louis, cheeks pink._ _

__Liam bends in close to his ear. "You know your word, right?" he whispers._ _

__"Course I know my word, now keep going," Louis whispers furiously back, then starts struggling again, arms moving pretty weakly in Harry and Liam's grips._ _

__"Just checking," says Liam, and helps Harry frogmarch Louis over to the bed. They sit him down on the edge, and Zayn approaches. "Open your mouth."_ _

__"No," says Louis, cheeks pink._ _

__Niall comes up on Liam's side and reaches over to grasp Louis's chin and gently but firmly pull his mouth open._ _

__"Aaah, no," says Louis, but it comes out sort of like, "Aaah, go."_ _

__Zayn grins. "Go? Alright then, I will." Louis is pink right down his neck now, eyebrows drawn together fretfully._ _

__Liam has a realisation. He bends down to whisper in Louis's ear again. "Once you can't speak, squeeze my arm three times instead of the word. Alright?"_ _

__Louis darts a look at him, going still for a moment. He nods. "A-ight."_ _

__Then he starts wriggling around again, trying to move his head away until Harry has to use his other hand to keep his head still as Zayn presses the ball of the gag into his mouth. He coughs a bit, shudders as Liam lets go of his hand to buckle the strap of the gag around the back of his head, trying not to catch it in his hair._ _

__Liam gets it on, then looks at Louis critically. "There we go, it's on, now, so we can get some bloody peace," he says._ _

__"Are you gonna stay still for us now?Can I let you go?" asks Harry._ _

__Louis makes an angry, muffled noise._ _

__"Take that as a yes," says Harry, and lets go. Louis sits on the edge of the bed, mouth forced open and cheeks puffed up around the gag. His shoulders say grumpy and petulant, but his massive erection in his ratty old joggers belies him a bit._ _

__"See," says Zayn, dropping down to his knees in front of Louis, "everyone's happy." He tugs Louis's joggers down and gives him a long, lazy blowjob, and Harry, Liam and Niall get comfortable on the bed and the armchairs, pretending to enjoy the peace and quiet, though Liam's just waiting to see what they can do with Louis. He stays near Louis just, like, in case._ _

__Zayn doesn't let Louis come, pulling off when his little noises become loud groans through the gag; he tucks his stiff, twitching dick back into his joggers carefully and giving it a pat, utterly ignoring Louis's angry noises. Louis's definitely trying to say something but Liam has no idea what it is. The noise only get louder and madder when Zayn stands up and gets his own cock out._ _

__"Shame you can't blow me, like," says Zayn, "but I can still do this." And he proceeds to wank off onto Louis's face, Louis making protesting noises the whole time, squinting his eyes shut as Zayn nuts over his face, come dripping down from his eyebrow, catching on the strap of the gag, sliding over Louis's pink lips and the shiny red ball stretching them open._ _

__"Nice," says Zayn, approvingly, and Liam has to agree. He's pretty sure Louis does, too, as he made absolutely no effort to move out of the way._ _

__Louis's almost making more noise now hes got the gag in that he usually does, once Niall's got him bent over the bed and is fucking him. He's making a loud _Oh, oh, oh!_ \- muffled through the gag but undeniably a sex noise- on every thrust of Niall's hips into his, as if with his mouth forced open around the gag he can't swallow the noises like he usually does, and his face is so fucking red with it. Not helped by the way Harry's keeping up a running commentary, lazily wanking himself as he watches from an armchair._ _

__"Look how much he fucking loves it, man. Always knew our Lou was a bit of a slut, but he'll just let us bend him over the bed any time and just take him, he loves it."_ _

__Liam thinks that really, any of them will bend over the bed for any of the others these days, they're all kind of easy for each other; but he knows what Harry's doing. And likes the effect it has on Louis, his frantically red face and slightly teary eyes._ _

__Louis's hand is wrapped around Liam's arm where Liam is sitting on the bed next to where Louis is bent over it, but no squeezes yet, and Liam is pretty sure Lous is fucking loving this._ _

__Liam moves over a little bit, so he can lean forward a bit and kiss Niall while Niall plows into Louis, and between them Louis shifts so that his face is in Liam's crotch._ _

__"Think that's Louis's way of saying he wants your cock as well as Niall's," says Harry, sounding more strained than before. Liam pulls back, grins at Niall, and sees that's because Zayn has slipped off his own chair and is sucking Harry as Harry watches them. Nice._ _

__Liam leans back a bit, looks at Louis's face in his lap._ _

__"You want more?" asks Liam._ _

__Louis makes a moany, angry noise through the gag, which tonight seems to be _fuck yes_ , so Liam gets his cock out. He can still see the traces of Zayn's come on Louis's face and the gag, and it makes his own cock twitch. It's a bit of a shame Louis can't blow him, but it's nice enough to push his cock over Louis's stretched lips, the spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth, the swell of his cheek pushed up all undignified by the strap. _ _

__"Gonna come on you, again," he says, and starts wanking, aiming his cock right at Louis's face. Louis keeps looking between it and Liam's face, looking embarrassed and angry and hungry - well, Liam may be projecting a little as he mostly looks like his face is being squashed by the gag, but Liam still thinks he can read Louis pretty well._ _

__"Gonna," he promises. "Ah, fuck!" He comes, thick white pulses smearing over Louis's lips and cheek and the gag._ _

__Louis moans, all loud and shocked and urgent through the gag, and again, louder; and Liam is very pleased with himself for a minute - Louis _really_ likes Liam's come - until he realises that Niall is wanking Louis off at the same as fucking him and Louis is coming, right now, practically in Liam's lap._ _

__That's still really hot, though; Liam's dick pulses out the last little bit of come, and he collapses backwards on the bed._ _

__He floats happily for a while, feeling Niall finish in Louis and hearing Harry across the room, feels Louis settling his head in Liam's lap; then, finally, three squeezes on his arm._ _

__He sits up and runs his hand softly over Louis's hair._ _

__"Before we take it off," he starts, grinning, "I wanna say, like, sincerely, so you can't tell me to shut up, that this whole thing, the Sex Crate, was a really great idea and we've had so much fun and I love you - we all really love you."_ _

__"We do!" chime in Niall, Harry and Zayn, loudly and annoyingly. "We love you, Loouu." Followed by obnoxious kissing noises._ _

__Louis makes a long pained groan, rolls his eyes up at Liam, and squeezes his arm three times again, as pointed as an arm squeeze can be._ _

__Liam carefully unbuckles the gag, and slides it off - Niall holds Louis up and gives him a cuddle and Harry and Zayn bring him a towel and glass of water._ _

__"See?" says Liam. "Best til last."_ _

__"Mm-hmm," croaks Louis._ _

__"The Sex Crate is pretty great," Zayn allows._ _

__Harry grins. "Toybox," he corrects._ _

__"So," says Niall. "Who's next?"_ _


End file.
